


Flowers For Dummies

by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Romance, Soft Robbie, both of the are useless suckers, not that they know it, sport try to not be a mess for all of ten minutes please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets/pseuds/RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: In which it's Sportacus with a crush on Robbie and of course he can't be *normal* about it, no he has to be ridiculously extra about it and decides (with a little pushing from a very pink bird) that something has to be done.That's where the flowers come into play.This may not have been their best idea, but they'll make it work one way or another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in which i dont know WTF im doing rn. also,,, i havent watch like any episode of lazytown so fuck it lets go with it
> 
> this is most likely wildly out of character but, hopefully you enjoy it <3

In all honesty, it wasn't his fault. In hindsight he probably could have done this better but, 20/20 and all that. Granted hindsight never helped anyone stuck in a pit trap but well what could he do about it now. He really shouldn't have been quite so _enthusiastic_ about the flowers but how could he have thought that he'd end up here?  
\-------  
It really all started with the sight of Stephanie walking around with a small bouquet of flowers.

Sportacus cartwheeled his way over to her from where he had been doing handstand pushups on a bench. "Hello, Stephanie! What do you have there?"

"Hi, Sportacus! These are for my uncle. They're called bellflowers. In school, we're learning about flowers and their meanings and these mean unwavering love! So I figured I should get them for him! But I wanted to show Ms. Clarisse before I gave them to him." She said cheerfully, holding them out to the sports elf for him to see.

"Ah, they're very pretty! He'll love them." He said with a big smile.

"I'm glad. The florist was super nice and had all kinds of flowers!" Holding the flowers in one hand, she dug through her bag with her other hand, pulling out a gray book.

"My book said that you can use flowers to send secret messages or even to tell someone how much you love them. It's super neat!" She added an overblown wink at the last part, wide grin splitting her face.

Sportacus couldn't help the slow flush that spread over the part of his ears that showed and down the back of his neck. He still didn't know exactly how she had managed to convince him to spill his incredibly embarrassing secret to her. That he, 'slightly-above-average hero' had a massive crush on one Robbie Rotten, Villian Number One and Master of Disguise.

Even thinking about the other man had a tingling building in his fingers, and a nervous energy fill him, making him want to move more than usual, not to mention the way his heart raced.

"Stephanie, please." He sighed heavily. He had told her before he wasn't interested in doing anything with his 'little' crush. Her smile faded a little but she still handed him the book.

"Well, either way, it's really neat! Here, you should flip through it! Remember, you gotta exercise your brain _and_ your body." As he took it from her, she shrugged a little and readjusted the plant in her hands.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Trixie to walk to school and help her come up with flowers to give to someone. Bye bye, Sportacus!" And with that, she went skipping off towards the school.

He couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, as he looked down at the book in his hands. "All Encompassing Language of Flowers, huh. Well, learning all you can is important."

His crystal hadn't gone off, what with the kids working on their projects and in school, and it was a lovely day, so he didn't see any issue with taking a bit of time to maybe read a few pages while exercising.

The book was actually really neat. It talked about obviously various flowers but also where the flowers and plants first were discovered, uses in non-traditional ways, and even some extinct species.

By the time he had gotten the A's and halfway into the B's, he had switched from crunches to push-ups, absently counting out loud when a shadow fell over him.

"Wow, _Sportanerd_  I didn't know you could read. Looks like you do have more going for you than just big muscles and a nice face." A scathing voice said from above him.

Instantly he dropped flat in order to hide both the book and his red face. _Robbie_. Of course, it was him and of course, he'd show up when Sportacus was doing something silly and unimpressive like reading a book on flowers. (completely disregarding the fact he was doing push ups using only one hand and one foot).

He flipped up onto his feet, tucking the book out of sight. He nervously tugged on his bracers and smiled up at the tall man who stood slouching next to him, unfairly nice eyebrows arched and a haughty look on his face, arms crossed.

"Ah, and um, what are you doing out and about, Robbie?" And he immediately regrets opening his stupid useless mouth, because _wow_  does it sound like he didn't want to see him or that he was suspicious of him being out in the middle of the day.

Sure enough, the expression on his face slipped into a more neutral one. "Well I was going to the store for something but apparently I'm not even allowed to do that, all because I'm too much of a villain." He sneered, turning on his heel to leave.

"Ah no that's not what I meant! It's nice to see you out in the middle of the day is all." Sportacus rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, scrambling for something to say without sounding like a complete idiot. "Do you have any schemes for today?"

Robbie snorted, a sound that normally Sportacus couldn't stand but his crush made it sound so.... _elegant._  "Like I would ever reveal my plans to you just because you asked. That wouldn't be very dastardly of me know would it?"

And with that Robbie stalked off, leaving Sportacus to drop his head into his hands and groan, because yet again he screwed up a simple conversation. 'If only Móðir could see me now.' He thought despairingly, sitting back down on the ground, trying to resist the urge to whack himself in the head with the darn book.

"He said I had a nice face." He said quietly to himself after a few moments, a wide smile starting to overtake said nice face as he pressed the book to his forehead, hiding behind it. After a moment he opened his eyes and stared at the cover, taking in the pale pink roses on the front.

"Maybe Steph has the right idea. What could it hurt to leave him flowers? It's not like he would know who it was if I just left it on his doorstep." He reasoned with himself, ignoring just how ridiculous it was.

With this, admittedly not well thought out, plan in mind he shoved the book into his bag and flipped to his feet.

Doing a few stretches he began doing cartwheels and flips in towards the center of town, a plan slowly sliding together in his head.  
\--  
He landed in front of the florist with a light humph, not used to carrying around books in his backpack and the unusual weight was throwing him off a bit.

The storefront was actually rather new, one of the first buildings to be occupied since he had arrived in town about a year and a half ago.

The pale green door stood out against the bright yellow of the siding and the white sign declaring _"Lani's Lovelies"_ in purple with various flowers around it.

"How cute!" He said with a smile as he pushed open the door.

There was a little tinkling sound from the bells above the door as it opened, but Sportacus was more distracted by the  _immense_  amount of flowers.

Everywhere he looked, flowers grew from pots or sat in water along the walls. Bright pinks and deep reds and purples filled the room as the various scents flooded his senses making him blink.

"Ello! Welcome to Lani's! What can I get for you?" A peppy voice came from behind a large wall of flowers near the back.

"Um yes please." He answered, slowly making his way back towards the voice, doing his best not to trip over any plants on the floor.

He rounded the corner to see a short dark skinned woman with blue and purple hair piled on top of her head and wearing a pair of dark jeans and a ratty green shirt come out carrying a large bouquet of flowers. "Just a tick love and I'll be right there!"

She bustled over to a counter and made some room for the plants to rest. Wiping her hands on her apron, she turned and smiled at him.

"Now then that's taken care of, let me introduce myself. I'm Lani and I run this little store. And what can I do for you, sweetheart?" She asked, seemingly ignoring the fact she had the local hero in her shop when no one needed saving.

Here Sportacus flushed lightly and fiddled with his hat, tugging it lightly down over his ears farther.

"I uh, just need some flowers? For someone important. But I need it to be kind of quiet about it." He said, regretting his reckless decision to come down here without changing out of his uniform. He does have normal clothes, just saving people is easier in his gear.

"Ah. a special secret someone is it? That's fine dearest, very few people actually come in here. Too new of a store for the interest to be high." She laughed lightly. "And don't you worry I don't even need to know who it is so you can keep your special someone to yourself."

She walked over to the counter and leaned up against it, pushing some of the hair that had escaped from her bun out of her face. Sportacus followed her, still with the faintest hint of red on his face.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it. Flowers are a good way to tell someone you care about them. Also, who doesn't like getting flowers, right?" Lani, as her name was, planted her hands on her hips and stretched backward, then cracked her knuckles. "Also don't feel like you have to stand in place for too long. I know there's not a lot of room but you can go ahead and do what you need to."

Sportacus flinched at the sound then shrugged. "Very true." Here he paused before starting to jog in place, hoping to take his now nervous mind off of the idea that he was going to actually go through with his plan of giving into his _ridiculous_  crush and giving Robbie flowers like an elfling.

"Okay, well...he doesn't exactly know I like him. I'm pretty sure he hates me or at the very least dislikes me. I have a _stupid_  crush on him and everything he does is cute and adorable even when it shouldn't be either of those and I just need to tell him without actually telling him and Stephanie said she had gotten flowers from you for her uncle and so here I am." He said in all one breath, sighing at the end before breathing deeply and slouching all while still jogging in place.

Lani blinked before nodding once, sharp and quick. "Now that does sound like a serious dilemma. Now let me see what kinda flowers I have for a situation like that." She turned on her heel to inspect a book that was propped up on a stand.

She flipped through the book for a minute, stopping occasionally to hum lightly.

"Ah yes perfect: Gardenias, daffodils, and honeysuckle, and maybe a few purple lilacs as well." She said, disappearing into the back for a moment before coming back out with various flowers in hand.

After about ten minutes of fiddling with the flowers and various other things Sportacus wasn't entirely sure what exactly they were, she was finished and had tied a pale pink ribbon around it.

Lani handed him the bundle, pointing to various ones as she explained. "Gardenias for secret love and joy, daffodils say new beginnings and 'return my affections'. Honeysuckle says devoted affection while purple lilacs are for first love."

In a what was quickly becoming an unfortunate pattern of his day, Sportacus felt a blush start up again as he took the flowers in hand.  
  
"Ah thank you very much! How much do I owe you for this?" Regardless of how embarrassed he was, his mother did manage to beat some form of manners into his head.

Lani shook her head and smiled. "Nothing at all sweetheart! Consider me a sucker for romance and first crushes and all that. Not to mention, but Number Nine saved me once. I figured I owe her."

He blinked at the casual mention of his mother but smiled back anyway, cradling the flowers in his hands. "Well, thank you again, Miss Lani I really appreciate this."

"Ah, don't you worry about it! I hope you get the guy!" She said, waving as he left the building, still smiling.  
\---  
Now that he had the flowers, Sportacus had only one problem. (well he had more than one problem, but this was the most important and most current one he had to deal with in relation to his whole _crush_ thing)

But the current issue was how to give Robbie the flowers. He hung upside down from a tree branch, bouquet safely stored in his bag down on the ground, doing hanging sit-ups as he thought.

It wasn't like he could just walk up and hand Robbie the flowers without risking looking like a dork. He could barely handle _talking_  to Robbie, Gods only knew how bad he'd screw it up if he actually attempted something like asking him out.

"Best case scenario, Robbie says that he's not interested and isn't into me that way and things are awkward for a while." He spoke aloud, the pace increasing as he went. "And of course the worst case is he laughs and thinks I'm disgusting and he'll never speak to me again and then I'll definitely have to leave town."

He laughed nervously before back flipping off the branch and landing in a handstand next to the bag then cartwheeled over to the wall to begin hand-walking across it.

"Maybe I could just leave them on his doorstep? No that's stupid it wouldn't work." He muttered, turning from cartwheels to handstands to flips as he thought about his next step.

"What if he doesn't even know what they mean? Then again maybe that wouldn't matter?" Between the flower shop and all the thinking and exercise, he must have lost track of time, because apparently, he had missed school letting out.

Hi, Sportacus!! What are you doing?" Caught in a handstand, Sportacus jerked a little before doing a handspring off the way to landed near the kids. Sticking the landing, he waved at Ziggy who had called out to him.

"I'm just doing some thinking. Anyway! How was school guys?" He asked, jogging over to his backpack, scooping it up and putting it on while he walked with the kids.

They all began talking at once, Stingy and Trixie as always competing, talking over each other, Pixel with one hand on his game system and the other holding Ziggy's hand as the younger boy sucked on what was hopefully only his second or even better, the first lollipop of the day.

Meanwhile, Stephanie skipped along, humming one of her songs as she went. She was the only one that wasn't trying to talk to him over the others but instead she seemed to be simply enjoying the day.

"I'm glad everyone had a good day! It sounds like you all had loads of fun!" He smiled and laughed, arms thrown open wide while he spun in a circle, delighting in the sounds of their giggles.

While they walked over to the park, Ziggy left Pixel's side to come up and hold onto Sportacus's hand instead. "What did you do today, Sportacus?" The little boy asked, a sticky grin on his face.

"My usual, Ziggy! I did my exercises, and read a good book!" He answered, only for Trixie to speak up from the back where she'd been bickering with Stingy.

"So what are we gonna play today Sportacus?" She asked, setting the rest of the kids into another round of chatting and giggling.

"I don't know, but I know you guys need to do your homework before any playing happens okay? So we'll go into the center and do it there okay?" He said, scooping up Ziggy and setting him on his shoulder, laughing to himself when Stingy immediately tried to scramble up on the other side.

"Well, what are you gonna doing then?" Stephanie asked a mildly concerning look in her eye like she knew what exactly he had to do. Not that he would put it past her, she was a brilliant girl, not to mention she had a terrible habit of reading him.

"Just one last lap around the town to make sure everything is okay and then I'll come back to help with homework okay? But you guys need to make an attempt at whatever you can amongst yourselves." He said as they finally reached the town center near Robbie's old ice cream stand. Thankfully he wasn't there today so Sportacus didn't have to worry about looking like an even bigger idiot than usual.

The kids all groaned and made protesting noises even as Stingy and Ziggy dismounted with help. However, they did all find places to sit with their bags and at least make an attempt on starting their homework.

"Alright! I'll be back in a jiffy!" With that, he posed and flipped away. Trixie and Stephanie shared a look and giggled amongst themselves much to the confusion of Pixel and Stingy, while Ziggy shrugged and continued to fill in his worksheet.

Meanwhile, Sportacus made his way across town towards Robbie's house that he had been given. He had thought he had caught a glimpse of Robbie's lanky figure lying across a bench so he figured he had a good chance of not being spotted when he dropped these off on his porch.

Robbie had been given the house about a year ago when the kids all banded together to protest the fact that Robbie only lived in the bunker instead of an actual house. Robbie, despite him snapping and growl about how he didn't need charity, had looked touched and thankful for their kind words and had smiled wide and thanked them anyway. Now that he thought about it, that may have been Sportacus's first step of falling in love with the so-called villain.

Either way, love or not he was on a mission. it was rather simple due to the fact he had, well not given up but more redirected his efforts towards not chickening out of simply leaving the darn things on Robbie's doorstep.

Finally making it to the purple mailbox marking the house, Sportacus stood on the porch and heaved a deep breath before pulling his pack off his shoulders in order to reach inside it.

Pulling out the small bouquet of white flowers with the lilacs being the only spot of color in the center, he took the chance to press his face in close and inhaled the gentle smell before placing them on the doorstep.

It was surprisingly easy to set the flowers down but it was much harder to walk away and not pick them back up in a weak attempt to save face. He just had to remind himself that no one would actually know it was him who left the flowers. Also to stop looking back towards the things to check that they were still there.

He forced himself to jog away, going into cartwheels to handsprings and other such things as he went. 'It's too late to do anything about it now. I'll just have to deal with it.' He thought, forcing himself to not look back and to keep heading into the center to help the kids like he promised.

Hopefully, that would distract him from what he had done and stop him from fretting.  
\----  
Meanwhile, after Sportacus had finally dragged himself away and the children had made enough progress on their homework to be granted a break that was spent running and laughing, Robbie wandered back to what he had begun to consider his home even more so than his lair.

He had been woken up, yet _again_  may he point out, by those brats and he figured the best option was to just go work on one of his inventions or maybe even make a new disguise or outfit, anything to keep himself awake.

He finally managed to make it onto his own porch, shaking the beginnings of a headache away, only to stop at the glimpse of color he saw.

Someone had left a bundle of flowers in front his door. He blinked for a moment unmoving before he bent over and scooped them up, clutching them to his chest.

Two kinds of white flowers, one of which was daffodils and the other one he couldn't name, purple lilacs intermixed in those, all surrounded and wrapped with honeysuckles.

Lifting the flowers to his face, he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he let the scent filled his senses. Pulling the bouquet away from his face he smiled and sighed.

"Well, I'll be damned. He actually did it." He said quietly just standing there in full view of the town like a dopey empty headed fool.

Shaking himself he tucked the flowers into one arm and unlocked his door and went inside. Just before he closed the door he turned to look up over the town to eye the bull airship floating in the air, watching over the little town.

Gaze dropping once more back to his flowers, smile still firmly affixed to his face. "Let's see what else you can come up with. And to see just exactly what these mean to you." He said, spinning on his heel to march inside to find a vase and eagerly await his next gift.

**Author's Note:**

> don't get me wrong i hope to god i dont burn out on this. also flowers are life and my aesthetic and all the information ive gotten for the meanings can be found here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plant_symbolism
> 
> I can be found here: lightwoodwsstaytogether@tumblr.com so you can bother me there about this


End file.
